


do u wrong

by Onyxim



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, F/M, Humor, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxim/pseuds/Onyxim
Summary: Videl and Gohan try something new.





	do u wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour.
> 
> Based on "Do U Wrong" by Leven Kail and SYD. Give it a listen, it's quite sultry.
> 
> They're both 18 in this story.

"I'm sorry - you want to try _what?!"_

Videl sighed, willing the blush on her face to go away. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." She hadn't exactly imagined that Gohan would accept her idea right away, but that didn't stop the embarassed disappointment forming in her stomach.

Gohan blinked. "I mean, it sounds interesting, but..."

Videl beamed, looking hopeful. "It will be! It'll be good for both of us. I've heard that, like, 70% of the people who try it end up liking it." She was lying. It was probably around 50%, but she didn't want to scare him.

She must have looked truly enthusiastic, because the hesitation on Gohan's face relented a bit. "Oh, alright...let me think about it first."

Videl nodded happily. "Sure! Just, y'know...let me know so I can, uh, buy the equipment."

Gohan's faced reddened. "Oh, what have I just agreed to?"

* * *

The next time they discussed "it," it was in Gohan's bedroom, during an intense make-out session.

Videl's hand snuck down under the comforter to cup his ass, and Gohan froze.

She broke away from the kiss, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

He looked sheepish. "Well...it's just _weird_ having you touching me there...now that I know your _ulterior motives."_

Videl laughed. "Gohan, I grab your ass all the time. It _is_ a really nice ass." Emphasizing her point, she squeezed.

Blushing, Gohan said, "I don't know, it's just really, really weird. It's hard to explain. I didn't really think that...y'know, you could _put_ stuff there. For guys, anyway."

"Well, from what I've researched - "

Gohan chuckled. "You did research?"

"Shut up. From what I've researched, it feels really good. I probably won't feel anything but I figure it'd be really hot." She could feel her lower half tingling with the thought of her boyfriend all spread out and vulnerable - a side of him she rarely got to see.

She watched Gohan sniff the air, and at his raised eyebrow and sly smile she knew he could smell her sudden arousal. "Well, it certainly sounds promising, but doesn't it hurt?"

"It will if we're not careful. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." She held up her slim fingers and wiggled them. "See?"

"I don't know..."

"Look. I really just want to do this so I can reciprocate what you do to me. I want to show you how good you make me feel." She nuzzled his neck, trailing her hand up his muscled sides. This was dangerous territory for him, and she smiled ruefully when she felt him shudder.

"Plus, maybe this'll teach you to stop skipping the foreplay. Shoving that thing in me without using your fingers first can be quite painful." She nipped at the skin there and sat up. "If it'll ease your mind, we can watch some videos together."

"Videos?"

"Porn, Gohan." She reached over and grabbed her phone from his nightstand. "I'm sure they have tutorials for this kind of thing."

If Gohan was blushing before, his face was scarlet now. "Oh."

God, Gohan could be so prudish sometimes. She personally blamed his mother.

They found a few videos, which provided some insight but they both found themselves embarrassed at the sounds that came from the speakers of Videl's phone.

"Why...why's it so big?" Gohan asked.

"They must do it often. I'll get a small one, don't worry."

"She's really mean to that guy. Did she just call him a slut?"

"I think that's a dom, Gohan. As in dominant? I think this is a small category of BDSM. Oh, he came!"

"From _just that?_ Does it really feel that good?!"

She paused the video and smirked at him. "We'll find out soon enough, huh?"

* * *

The shop was a tiny corner store in a big plaza in the inner city. Gohan, of course, blushed fiercely as soon as they entered. Once they showed their ID's to the woman behind the counter, they headed to the back of the store, marveling at all of the toys, books, clothing, and accessories.

"Ooh, look at this Gohan!" Videl held up a bottle of strawberry-flavored lubricant. "They come in flavors!"

Gohan examined it, and frowned. "Why would it be flavored?"

Videl shrugged. "Beats me." She put it back on its respective shelf and traveled further to inspect the other bottles on display. "I think plain water-based lube is all we need. I'll grab two bottles just in case." She took them and handed them to Gohan, who was staring intensely at a rack of lingerie.

"I'll be right back," he said.

"'Kay," Videl returned absentmindedly. She'd found a book on pegging and was studying it.

"Five inches..." she murmured. "Hmm. Doesn't sound too big." She ventured to a small section of strap-ons of all sizes. She plucked a blue one off of the wall and before she could examine it more, she caught sight of a huge, thick, "T-rex sized" strap-on.

She wrinkled her nose. "Now _why_ would _anyone_ want to put that inside themselves?!"

"Videl."

She jumped and whirled around, clutching the strap-on in her hands. Gohan was standing there, his face sheepish, holding out a lacy blue bra and panty set.

Videl raised her eyebrows. "Ooh, that's cute!" She touched the fabric. The vibrant blue sent goosebumps up and down her arms. "You want me to wear this?"

Gohan nodded vehemently.

She smirked, taking it from him. "Look, it matches!" She held up the strap-on. "See?"

Gohan took it from her and stared at it. "Well. This doesn't seem so bad," he said, pleasantly surprised.

Videl scoffed. "Compared to that one." She pointed at the T-rex size.

Gohan blanched. "Is...can that even _fit_ in a person?!"

"Probably. If you work up to it."

"I can't imagine anyone _training_ to take something up their - "

"You'd be surprised. Ready to check out?"

* * *

Gohan lay on his stomach three days later, completely naked, hugging a pillow to keep his upper half propped up. Videl was sitting between his spread legs, and lovingly ran her hands down his back, trying to ease his distress. The lacy set of underwear Gohan had picked out was snug on her body.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," she said, for probably the hundredth time. "I even made sure to cut my nails."

"I trust you, Vi," Gohan said, although from what she could see his cheeks were dusted with pink - probably from embarrassment.

She moved both her hands down to his ass, feeling a giggle escape her throat.

"What's so funny?"

"Your ass is so cute." She slapped one cheek, then the other, watching it jiggle.

"Videl!" Gohan buried his face in the pillow. "Oh my God, stop, I'm embarrassed enough already."

"It's like a pillow." She patted a rhythm on each one. "Or bongos."

"Videl."

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." She leaned down and kissed his lower back and he shuddered. She reached over and grabbed the lube and popped the cap open.

Gohan jumped.

"Just relax," she cooed.

"I'm _trying."_

"Then hush." She pulled one cheek to the side. "Oh!"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just..." She'd never really seen someone else's, well, butthole, to put it bluntly, not even her own. The way she'd imagined it was much more grotesque than it actually was, apparently. She shook her head. "Never mind. Ready?"

"Mmhmm."

Videl tipped over the bottle and poured a bit directly onto him. He shivered.

"Cold!" he hissed.

"Sorry!" She was suddenly very nervous. Holy crap, they were _doing_ this. She was going to finger-fuck her boyfriend.

Videl drizzled a bit messily onto her fingers and very very lightly touched the pad of her index finger to his rim, testing the muscle there.

Gohan "eep'ed." He glanced back at her. "That feels _weird."_

"Already?" She used her dry hand to massage one of his cheeks. She pressed her finger in a bit more, less than a centimeter. The muscle gave way relatively easily. "How about now?"

"It's hard to explain. It's just strange." He shifted, spread his legs a bit farther. "Try to keep going."

She added a little more lube and pressed her index finger in further, painstakingly slowly until she reached the second knuckle, and waited. Gohan didn't protest, so she kept going. Surprised, she pushed until she reached the first knuckle, and paused.

"Huh," she said. "That went in easily." She smirked. "You sure you haven't had experience, Gohan?" 

"No!" Gohan sputtered. 

"Mm. How does it feel? Does it hurt?" 

Gohan shook his head. "Not really. It's just...weird. Like it doesn't belong there."

"It feels weird, too," Videl said. It was soft and warm, which she wasn't expecting. She wriggled her finger.

"Ha-ah," Gohan yelped. "Oh."

"What? What'd I do?"

"Nothing, just. It's still...strange...but not unwelcome...?"

Videl bit her lip, feeling her face heat up. _Oh, God, he likes it. He really likes it!_ She mentally patted herself on the back.

"Should I continue?"

"Yes."

As she was lubing up her middle finger, she giggled, "Hey, Gohan."

"Huh?"

"I've got a finger in your ass."

Gohan snorted. "I'm aware."

She slowly, slowly worked in her second finger beside the first, going until Gohan inhaled sharply.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." He'd gone tense again.

Brows crinkling with worry, she rubbed his sides, hoping that it would soothe him. Then she got a wicked idea.

"Maybe this'll help," she murmured, and touched her dry hand to the small circular mark where his tail had once been.

Gohan let out an embarrassingly high-pitched noise and relaxed completely, his back arching and his head going back.

Videl grinned wickedly, moving her thumb in a circular motion and pressing down more. She slipped the other finger in with no resistance. Trumphiant, she scissored her fingers minutely and didn't let up where she rubbed his tail stub. That was always a very dangerous place for Gohan, and he rarely allowed her to touch it, for the overstimulation was enough to make him fall apart. Out of respect and, knowing how unpleasant having so many sensations at once could be, she'd always left it alone. But seeing him all laid out before her, being allowed to see him at his most vulnerable...well, she couldn't resist.

A glance up and she saw that Gohan had buried his face into his pillow to muffle his noises.

"V-Videl, wait, stop - " he gasped, shoulders shaking. "Stop, or I'm gonna - "

Videl took her hand away, and Gohan let out a contented sigh.

"Would you look at that? I got three fingers in." Videl beamed, admiring the appendages engulfed by her boyfriend's ass.

"Hooray," Gohan panted.

Videl glanced at her hand and glanced at the strap-on, which lay next to her. She turned to Gohan. "Think you can take a fourth? It's actually a lot thicker than I thought."

Gohan made a noncommittal noise, his body lax. He only had the side of his face on the pillow now and Videl could see his eyes half-lidded with desire. Now _that_ was the Gohan that Videl knew in bed. Touching his tail stub was a lot like pressing a button.

Grinning, she managed to put her pinky in, albeit very awkwardly. The warm muscle around her fingers had started to relax, and she could move them with ease.

"I think I'm doing this right," she said aloud. "How's it feel?"

"Good," Gohan said. "Really good."

Pleased, Videl removed her pinky and ring fingers. "I wanna try something. I read about it and I wanna see if it's true."

Concentrating, she searched, moving her fingers this way and that.

Gohan made a confused noise. "What are you - _aah."_

Videl paused. She'd touched something very oddly textured. She pressed on it again.

Gohan gasped, his arm flying out from under the pillow to grasp at the sheets.

"Guess I found it," Videl said. Her voice was getting breathy, mesmerized by the sight, the flush that had accumulated on Gohan's skin as they'd progressed.

"H-holy _shit,"_ Gohan moaned, and the rare use of profanity told Videl that it was _good_.

"Yes," Videl hissed, not letting up. "God, Gohan." She really should stop, but she really, really wanted to see him cum.

"Wait wait wait stop, Vi- _dellll_ please stop - "

Videl shivered, her drawn-out name spilling from his lips making her slide her slender fingers beneath the hem of her underwear and rubbing furiously in time with her other hand. Her hips bucked at the contact.

"Videl, wait, I still wanna - "

She really didn't want to stop, but he was right, they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. With a frustrated groan, she yanked her hand from herself and retracted her fingers from inside Gohan. With slippery fingers and a sense of urgency she managed to put the strap-on over her underwear and fasten it so that it was snug against her body.

"Gohan," she panted, "turn over."

He obliged, managing to roll onto his back. If Videl could cum without any sort of contact, she would have, because _fuck_ he looked so _hot._ All flushed and panting and his cock was dripping steadily onto his toned stomach and she wanted nothing more than to wreck him.

She lifted his legs and let them curl around her hips. She looked down to guide herself to his hole, but the absurdity of the plastic blue thing bobbing between her legs made her stop.

"This is so weird," she said.

"Yes, yes it is," Gohan agreed. He smiled. "But it's a good weird."

Videl giggled. "Yeah, I guess it is a good weird." She gripped the base and eased it forward. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

It took a very long time to get it all the way in. It was, indeed, much thicker than her fingers and she met much resistance. Gohan's eyes squeezed shut but only replied that it was just extremely strange when she'd asked if he was okay. While they waited for him to adjust they kissed passionately, and Videl felt a surge of power leaning over him in a position that was normally reversed, although she was much shorter than him and he had to prop himself up on his forearms.

When her hips finally came in contact with his, he broke away to gasp.

"It's touching that... _spot_ again," he breathed. "What _is_ that?"

"That is your prostate," she said simply, running her hands along his abs. She shifted and he groaned, legs trembling slightly.

"Do...do you have that too?"

"I'd love to give you a biology lesson while we're fucking, Gohan," she didn't miss the shudder than ran through him at her bluntness, "but I'm getting kind of impatient."

"Yeah," he laughed, "me too."

"Now that we're on the same page..." she slowly drew her hips back and pushed them forward again, testing the waters. She was honestly curious as to how Gohan could do this so fast, it used so many muscles.

While she ground against him slowly, she grabbed his cock and tried to keep the same rhythm as her hips. It was harder than she thought.

"Here, let me." Gohan put his hand over hers, creating his own steady rhythm. His eyes slipped closed, his lips parted.

 _"Gods,"_ Videl gasped, and dared to go faster. She planted her hands on either side of him and thrust with all her might.

At the sudden change of pace Gohan cried out, his back arching toward her. His free hand gripped the sheets, and Videl very distantly heard an audible rip. Sweat dripped down her face, her abs and thighs were burning.

"God, _fuck_ , Gohan, you look so beautiful - " at his answering moan, she rambled on, "so gorgeous, all mine. Gonna make you feel so good."

Gohan couldn't do much but moan loudly, seeming to have lost all coherent thought, and God, Videl realized, she was literally _fucking her boyfriend stupid._ His eyes had rolled up, his mouth hung open, he was _completely_ blissed out.

At this point, all she wanted was for him to cum so she could get herself off after him. Her hips pumped faster than she thought possible, gripping his sweat-slicked thighs and gasping. At this rate, her breasts would fall out of her push-up bra.

She _needed_ to be touched. She reached down and grasped his length in her hand, pumping with fervor.

"Cum for me, please, Gohan," she moaned, and she heard him whimper. "Please."

He went silent for a few seconds, and then his a high, wavering moan ripped itself from his throat. His back bowed and cum landed on his neck and chest and all over her hand. His thighs quaked on either side of her, his heavy breaths coming out as whimpers.

When he came down from his high Videl wasted no time ripping the strap-on off of herself and crawling up his sticky chest to kiss him roughly.

"Touch me," she pleaded. "Touch me, touch me, please."

Growling, Gohan shoved two fingers down her underwear and rubbed with a ferocity that had Videl screaming. He mouthed at her neck with enthusiasm, every stroke of the pads of his fingers coaxing her to her end. She tipped over the edge abruptly, her vision blurring with tears and her muscles clenching hard.

"Fuck," she gasped. "Fuck, goddamn, _shit."_

She collapsed on top of him, trembling.

They panted together for a while. Videl was relatively sure that she had just ascended to another plane of reality.

"We're sticky," Gohan said quietly.

"That we are." Videl was on the verge of passing out.

"I can't feel my legs."

"Me neither." She sat up and grimaced and the mess now on both of their chests. "I'm gonna get a towel."

"'Kay."

She all but stumbled out of the bed, grabbed a towel from one of Gohan's baskets, and returned to the bed after she wiped the mess off of herself. She gently swiped away as much as she could get, and smiled at the content purring sound that emitted from his chest, a noise that had thrown her off when she'd first heard it but given his DNA she wasn't entirely surprised.

She tossed the towel aside and cuddled up against his chest, sated. She let her eyes slip closed.

"Well?" she asked. "What'd you think?"

Gohan thought a moment before he said, to Videl's surprise, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For introducing me to new things." She could hear the grin in his voice. "And making me cum harder than I ever have."

"It was literally my pleasure," Videl said. "Now, time for sleep."

"Shouldn't we shower?"

"And face your mother after she probably just heard me fucking her son senseless in her home? I'll pass, but feel free."

Gohan gulped. "We weren't _that_ loud...were we?"

"Let's just say we're lucky that you don't have neighbors."

Gohan sighed. "She is going to murder me."

"Definitely. Goodnight."

She hid her trumphiant smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> *sipping lemonade from my seat in hell*  
> Excuse my flimsy ending, like I said I wrote this in an hour and I'm only just barely awake to post it. 
> 
> Leave a comment, lemme knos if you wanna see more of these two. :)


End file.
